


The Primary  Campaign

by Hackney123



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-06-06 16:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15198713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hackney123/pseuds/Hackney123
Summary: This story is my take on what would have happened if Donna was part of the Santos Campaign from the beginning.





	1. The Beginning

Chapter One – The Beginning

 

They were gathered in the living room of the Santos’ house in Houston. Ronna and Ned from Congressman Santos’ congressional office would be working on the campaign. Donna and Josh would be in charge of the campaign. Donna was also responsible for Josh’s sanity. Congressman and Mrs Santos wanted to make sure the key staff got on. After everyone had eaten and were sitting around with a drink Donna asked Ronna. ‘I remember hearing a couple of rumours about you on the CAN were they true?’ ‘Not the one about me and Matt but the others yes.’ Donna nodded and left it that but made a mental note to make sure she did not share a room with her, if at all possible. Josh who appeared unable to keep off work said ‘We need to go over anything damaging that might come out.’ ‘Josh I just did that so chill and have another drink.’ Josh looked at Donna who just nodded.

Helen Santos looked on amused. There was an obvious chemistry between the two but she was unable to work out what the relationship, if any, there was between the two beyond the professional. Donna’s role seems to be the one with the empathy for others that Josh lacked. Clearly she had heard something about Ronna who had been her husband’s secretary and researcher for five years. Helen was willing to guess what that was. Josh making another attempt to get everybody back to work said. ‘The first stop is New Hampshire until we are setup Donna and Ronna will come down with me and the Congressman to setup everything and arrange accommodation. Ned you come down next week. As we can only afford two rooms the ladies will have to share a room and I will share the other with the Congressman. Does anyone have any ideas on fundraising?’ ‘I will talk to Elizabeth Westin to see if she will do a silent photo call with us to show that the President is not backing Russell.’ 'How will a photo call with her do that?’ Helen asked. ‘She is the President’s oldest daughter.’ Donna responded.

That night as Donna and Josh were going home Donna said. ‘Can we go over the sleeping arrangements?’ ‘They are the only arrangements that we can do which will not cause rumours in the press.’ Donna sighed knowing he was right.

Late the following day the four members of the campaign arrived at their motel and went to their rooms. When Donna had closed the door to the room she turned to Ronna and said ‘Let us get one thing straight from the start. You are to keep your hands to yourself. I do not mind what you do in private but I am not interested in any kind of personal relationship.’ ‘Alright thanks for telling me as I would not want to get on the wrong side of Josh.


	2. New Hampshire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sees the arrival of Vice President Russell and Will Bailey. Donna has lunch with the Presidents eldest daughter.

After the morning staff meeting which was its usual mix of optimism and despair Will Bailey went to see the Vice President to voice a concern he had as a result of some news he had heard. Will was not sure that the Vice President would see it as much of a problem as he did. Knocking on the Vice President’s office door Will Bailey entered and said “I have heard that Donna Moss has joined the Santos Campaign as Josh’s Assistant. This could be a problem.” “Relax it is not a problem she has been his assistant for eight years now so what is new?” “I am concerned because she has the organisational skills that Josh lacks. Apparently, after Roslyn she practically ran his office and supervised his recovery and did it went so well nobody noticed any difference. Also, she has the people skills that Josh lacks. Together they can be a real threat.” “You are worrying to much, Josh has his girlfriend working for him so what.” “I do not think she is his girlfriend I am at a loss to explain the relationship.” “I am telling you it is nothing to worry about.” “If you say so sir. Thank you, Mr Vice President.” With that Will left the Vice President’s office but still concerned.

Donna and Ronna were having breakfast together and planning the day’s activities. While I am having lunch with Elizabeth Westin what have you got to do?” Donna asked. “I will be arranging meetings with the top local political operatives and campaign workers sorting out some volunteers.” “Good when I get back, I will start sketching out some draft events and some fundraising. I better get going do not want to be late.” With that Donna left to go meet Elizabeth she had more than enough time it was just that she did not yet feel comfortable being alone with Ronna.

Lunch with Elizabeth was at the Hare and Firkin which was a nice diner in the centre of New Hampshire. It had some seating outside and Donna grabbed a table outside to wait for Elizabeth to arrive. Her security detail probably would not like the idea of her sitting outside, but Donna wanted them to be seen. The messaging was important. Shortly before 12 two Chevy Surburbans pulled up outside and Elizabeth came out of the rear one flanked by her detail and approached Donna. Elizabeth gave Donna a friendly peck on the cheek as an obviously anxious detail chief looked on in horror as the two women proceeded to sit outside for their meal.

During the meal they talked about anything but politics. As the meal was ending Elizabeth pulled a cheque out of her bag and gave it to Donna saying “If it was Josh here, I would not be doing this. I still have not forgiven him for telling the local party that the White House was not going to support Doug.” Donna looked at the cheque it was for $2,000 made out to the Santos for President Campaign. Donna had not intended to solicit a donation she only wanted to be seen with Elizabeth. Elizabeth added. “Zoey has sometime off college next week so may pop down and say hello.” “That would be nice I would like to see her.”  
As they stood up to leave a number of cameras started clicking. Without their knowledge a crowd of ten photographers had arrived kept at bay by Elizabeth’s security detail. Giving Donna a farewell peck and not answering any of the shouted questions Elizabeth left with her detail.

When Will heard about the lunchtime meeting, he kicked the side of his desk in frustration this was just what he feared would happen. He needed to prep the Vice President for the debate it was a real fight now. The sight of Donna having a friendly lunch with the President’s daughter did not send out the message he wanted to send out.


End file.
